For wireless communications, it is desirable that the modulation structure be amenable to robust operation and implementation efficiency. The selection of a modulation technique is critical for high rate wireless to support spectrally efficiency, detection efficiency, simplified acquisition, low peak-to-average power ratios (PAPRs), minimal channel dispersion, and reduced implementation complexity.
Thus, there are general needs for improved modulators and demodulators that provide spectral efficiency, detection efficiency, simplified acquisition, low PAPR, minimal channel dispersion, and reduced implementation complexity.